Soulbow (5e Ranger Archetype)
Soulbow Believing that a true warrior must only fight using themselves, rangers of the soulbow conclave conjure up their own spirit, shaping it into a weapon. Through a ritual, rangers learn both necromancy and other similar magics to create through their soulbow. Soulbow Magic Starting at 3rd level, you learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class, as shown in the Soulbow Spells table. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, but it doesn't count against the number of ranger spells you know. Soulbow Spells *''Spells marked with an asterisk are from the Elemental Evil Companion/Xanathar's Guide to Everything'' Conjure Soulbow At 3rd level, you learn how to shape your essence into a soulbow. As a one-hour ritual in which you spill your blood onto the ground below and draw the shape of a longbow, you create a soulbow. A soulbow is a longbow that lacks the heavy property, and can be formed in your hand as a bonus action. Your soulbow disappears if it is more than 5 feet away from you for 1 minute or more. It also disappears if you use this feature again, if you dismiss your soulbow (no action required), or if you die. You can transform one magic longbow or shortbow into your soulbow by performing a special ritual while you hold the bow. You perform the ritual over the course of 1 hour, which can be done during a short rest. You can then dismiss the bow, sending it inside of your soul, and it appears whenever you create your soulbow thereafter. You can't affect an artifact or a sentient bow in this way. The bow ceases being your soulbow if you die, if you perform the 1-hour ritual on a different bow, or if you use a 1-hour ritual to break your bond to it. The bow appears at your feet if it is in your soul when the bond breaks. Spiritual Arrows Additionally, at 3rd level, when you attack with your soulbow, magical ammunition forms in the soulbow for every attack you make. This ammunition disappears after it hits or misses a creature. Revised Ranger: Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Specter's Shot Beginning at 7th level, you can concentrate through your soulbow to see through walls and pierce them. As an action, you open your mind to the world around you, and know the location of all creatures within 120 feet of yourself with an Intelligence higher than 3. As part of the same action, you can make one weapon attack with your soulbow, ignoring all cover-including full cover-if you can detect the creature from this feature. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of once), and regain all expended uses after a short or long rest. Empowered Spirit At 11th level, your soul is more powerful than most. You have resistance to necrotic damage, and your hit point maximum can't be reduced. Wraith Form By 15th level, you can temporarily take on the visage of a wraith. As an action, you can become incorporeal, for 1 minute. During this minute, you gain the following benefits. * You have a flight speed of 60 feet. * You can move through objects and creatures as if they were difficult terrain. If you end your turn inside an object or creature, you take 1d10 force damage and are shunted to the closest open space. * You deal an additional 1d6 necrotic damage with your soulbow. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again.Category:Archetypes